


The coolest adults

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Young Teenagers, Best friends KunTen, Family Issues, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 2: Arranged marriage“Adults are strange. When we grow up, we won’t be like that.” Tens legs brush against Kuns as he curls up in the cover, Kun moves his own to give more space to the younger. “We won’t be strange, right?”Kun scrunches his face at the thought of strange adults, “Definitely not.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Kudos: 45





	The coolest adults

“Your mom texted you again.”

Kun stops spinning on Tens office chair, it dangerously trips against the edge of the carpet, making the boy in it grip the armrests tightly, “What did she say?” He kicks himself further away from the obstacle.

Ten seemingly exits the game on Kuns phone, tapping around some more before answering, “ _Sweetie, I know you don’t understand it yet, but you can’t just leave me without telling me where you’ll be going. Even in an evening like this, I’m worried about you no matter what._ ” Ten per usual doesn’t comment on it nor waits for his friends response, just returns back to playing the game. Kun knows that Ten knows how heated it sometimes gets at his home, they don’t talk about it much, almost not at all, but the absence of questioning whenever Kun asks if he can stay over explains it. Kun sighs, that is not the first message of tonight, he hopes it’ll be the last one, so Ten wouldn’t be interrupted anymore.

He circles a few more times and gets off of the furniture with a sigh, heading towards the bed Ten is laying on. The younger is too occupied with the device and doesn’t spare a look when Kun lays down at the end of the bed. Ten lost his own phone some time ago and now his mom refuses to get him new one, to _teach him that not everything comes easy_ or something like that. Kun thinks his mom would’ve just got a new one somewhere, but their moms are quite different. “What level are you on?”

“She sent another message. _Kun, at least answer, so I know you are safe. Please._ ” Tens voice is monotone, as if he would be used to reading the pleas, not giving them much of his attention, “Level twenty-three. But it’s getting boring.” Kun can hear how his phone lands somewhere on the covers, soon he feels a foot nudging his ribs.

“Get away your socks from me!” Kun playfully hits Tens leg, but it doesn’t stop the other.

“Answer your mom and I will.”

Suddenly Kun is not in such a fun mood anymore. He comes to his friends house to _get away_ and this definitely wouldn’t be the first time he ignores his moms texts. He could easily type a text back, but right now he doesn’t want to talk to his parents. Kun is not angry at them, neither does he hate them, it’s just sometimes feels like they don’t really care what kind of an example they’re showing him. He has never heard Tens parents fight, at least not like his own do. Sure, Tens parents have misunderstandings, but they end it after a little tone rise. Kun has wondered how cool it would be to have Tens parents as his, but he still loves his own mom and dad too much, plus, it would be impossible to do so.

“I don’t want to.” Kun sits up, making a half-jumps in order to get on his feet. The boy goes over to his backpack by the bedroom door and kneels down to get out his pyjamas.

Ten has moved too, judging by the bed creaks, “What if she stops talking to _you_ because of this? What will you do then?” A thick, soft blanket lands on the floor together with the zipper being fully opened. “You still have to life with them for, like, six years.” There isn’t much to see inside of the backpack, but Kun stares until the small wave of tears dries up in his eyes. Ten is making the bed behind him, Kun is glad, he likes to sleep. He could sleep forever if he didn’t have school and other works to do. “I want to grow up. I want to go to highschool parties.” Ten grunts as he stretches to get the sheet to cover the whole surface, “They will be so fun.”

Kun takes out the familiar pair of black shorts and a t-shirt with different cartoon characters on it – a gift he got from his aunt one time they were visiting her. Kun and Ten have been trying to memorise all the names of the characters, but it is harder than it sounds like. Kun knows he left the question hanging, the thought of his mom not talking to him is very scary. Maybe he will answer.  
When he closes the bag and gets up to change, Ten has already made the bed. It is a bit messy, but it would get so during the night nonetheless.

“Do you have the hero shirt?” Ten asks him, Kun proudly answers _yeah_ and sits down on the side of the bed, so it would be easier to change. “Then I’ll wear mine too!”

Ten is Kuns best friend _and_ the coolest friend to add. They used to fight when they were in kindergarten, but now they know that they were babies that just didn’t understand things. They’re smarter now. Last summer they made a whole life plan for their adult life – with Kun being an airplane pilot and Ten the best detective in the world. They made a deal that Ten has free rides forever on Kun airplane.

The phone on the nightstand vibrates and Kun doesn’t need to check to know what the notification is about. The room stays silent while they change, Kun folds his clothing before putting them nicely on the chair he was spinning on before. With one eye he checks if Ten has changed before him, and, yet again, he has. The difference is that that Tens day clothes are thrown in the closet without a care.

“It’s your turn to turn off the light!” Kun teases his friend and Ten immediately whines, Kun knows that Ten doesn’t like the dark. “Rules are rules.” He shrugs his shoulders while making his way to the bed. Although, there is a secret plan that he won’t tell about Ten.

As he gets comfy beneath the covers, Ten stands by the door - one finger already on the lightswitch – Kun knows that he is calculating the fastest and the shortest way to make it to the bed. One of his hands snatches the phone with him, he stills, looking at Ten to give him the signal that he is ready for sleep. Ten looks back at him once more, reassuring that he hasn’t missed a single detail.

A _click_ echoes in the bedroom and it gets almost completely dark. Kun quickly unlocks the phone and pretends not to do it on purpose of lighting up the room a little bit. He looks at the unread message boringly and listens as Tens footsteps get closer and closer, until he jumps in the bed and crawls over Kun to get to his side. One of Tens knees hit the others stomach and Kun grunts in the sudden pain. Before he can come back, Ten is already underneath the same blanket, acting like he didn’t just run for his life.

“Will you answer your mom?”

Just like Ten doesn’t push on Kuns parents topic, so does Kun says nothing about Tens fears. “Yeah, I’ll tell her I’ll sleep at your house.” Kun unhurriedly opens the last message, not minding to truly read it. He can feel as Ten gets close to him in order to see what the other is typing, Kun turns the phone screen so he can see, too.

“Do you think your parents love each other?” With a slight twist of his body, Ten collects most of the blanket to himself, but makes sure to leave some to Kun.

Meanwhile Kun continues to slowly type, making sure that there are no mistakes, “Of course. How could they get married if they don’t love each other?” He doesn’t dwell on it, because the answer is so obvious.

“Adults are strange. When we grow up, we won’t be like that.” Tens legs brush against Kuns as he curls up in the cover, Kun moves his own to give more space to the younger. “We won’t be strange, right?”

Kun scrunches his face at the thought of strange adults, “Definitely not.” He’s almost done with the message. Ten rests his head against Kuns shoulder, not looking at what the older is doing in the device.

“If we both won’t be strange, we could get married.”

In contrast, the thought of such normal and cool adults as he and Ten will be, relaxes him. The answer he just sent to his mom eases his mind even more. Kun locks the screen and tries to put the phone back on the nightstand as quietly as possible.  
They would make such a stylish couple of grown men.  
“We _won’t_ be strange, we can one-hundred-percent get married.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa it's the middle of the night yet again, stay safe and sleep well!<3


End file.
